


Sunnydale's Occam's Razor

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Post Season Six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you have a fever? Are you possessed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunnydale's Occam's Razor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 164 – Possessed  
> Summary: Some changes are easier than others.

Buffy sat in what was left of her mother's room, of Tara and Willow's room, surrounded by strips of five color splotches. Too much had happened. The radio was on and she caught a line from an old song,"Everyday is Halloween". She choked down a laugh she feared would get hysterical on her. If only. Halloween was restful. The last year had been like every day was her birthday: Buffy birthdays that needed their own warning system, ranging from mere catastrophes to Armageddon.

But she was going to fix that. She had too.

They'd buried Tara. It shouldn't have shocked them but, she'd had it all organized, and the file was one of the first things Buffy had found at her place. Tara had always been the grown up. Of course, Willow had been gone by then, Giles insisting that 'time was of the essence'. He'd hugged her and then vanished, well actually he'd taken a plane that the Coven had sent. Apparently almost destroying the world ranked private jet status. Buffy bit her lip. That was mean. She loved Willow, even if she wasn't that fond of her right now. Willow threatened Dawn, again. Buffy got grief. She did. But that..

She took a deep breath and let it out. She had a job she wanted done. Things had to change and the best way to start was to listen to Nike: Just do it. Her eyes passed over the dozens of paint samples she grabbed. Not now. She had to move. So she forced herself from the bed and began to push all the furniture away from the walls. They'd already removed the rug. Dawn had sat watching the blood stains not grow any bigger. That rug was history. And everything slid better on hardwood anyway.

Just as she'd slayer handled the full bookshelf, with only one knick knack tumbling she was proud to say, Dawn poked her head in.

"Did you want pizza?" There was a pause as the girl took in the recent changes. "Buffy! What are you doing?" She stepped into the room but was stymied by the chest of drawers. "Are those paint chips? Are you redecorating? Do you have a fever? Are you possessed? Willow—" her voice broke off as her horrified features met Buffy's.

"Anya!" Dawn regrouped. "Anya knows this stuff!"

"Dawn," Buffy spoke quietly. "We don't need Anya." Her brow wrinkled. "Well not for demon research."

"Books! Giles left the books and some still have words." Her sister edged back towards the door. "Don't worry Buffy, I'll help you."

"Dawn!" A little louder and even Buffy cringed at the harsh tone. "Look, it's not what you think. What are you thinking?"

"You – redecorating—Occam's razor." The jerky delivery told her more than anything how freaked Dawn was.

"No razor's here," Buffy tried to joke. At least the exasperated look was one of Dawn's usual ones. "I know what Occam's Razor is. Kinda surprised you do."

And that earned her the crossed arm glare. "Unlike some people I've been known to read. Books! And it's Sunnydale. You telling me demon possession isn't the most likely occurrence?"

Buffy had to smirk at that. "Actually, demons here seem more the rental type then full on possession. But it's not that." She bit her lip again. She really should have discussed this but treating Dawn as an equal was still weird. She wiggled her way through the maze of furnishings and gave her, now taller, sister a hug. "I just thought this room needed a change. I thought I could move in here, and you could take my room." Dawn was stiff within her embrace. "I know you've always wanted it."

Her sister squirmed, but not enough to show she wanted to get away. "But all this change."

"It's hard. But I think we need it."

Dawn dropped her head onto Buffy's shoulder and let her arms circle the blonde. After a quick squeeze, Dawn raised her head and asked, "So, I get to repaint your room too?"

They were going to be fine.


End file.
